


Kenny Ackerman

by Kristina_Moon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: MANGA SPOILERS!!!, Major character death - Freeform, crude language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina_Moon/pseuds/Kristina_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny Ackerman is old and sickly.  Levi comes to visit him.  They speak briefly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenny Ackerman

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is seaturtlebay.tumblr.com  
> Tracking tag "Fic: KennyAckerman"
> 
> So I'm boxing up my life getting ready to move. I wanted to do something SNK related and this came out. I sort of see this death as a mercy killing yet I know not everyone feels the same way.

Swallowed up by the hospital bed, struggling to breath he lay. Teeth yellow from decades of smoking, skin aged from too much sun, the man he knew as his father looks toward him...bitterness playing in those bloodshot eyes.

“Looks like you have the last laugh, Levi,” the man chokes. “I guess you'll finally get your wish.”

Levi looks on, emotionless. His grey eyes scan the machines keeping the old bastard alive then flick back to him again.

“You always were a quiet one. I don't like the quiet ones. Never know what the hell they're thinking,” Kenny spits.

Levi doesn't feel remorse or pity or anything really. The man was little more than a meal ticket. He isn't even certain how they're related or even if they're related. All he knows is that the man showed up one day shortly after his mother died and pulled him from the room. He told him, “You're with me now, kid, so behave or I'll sell you to the slave market and be done with you.”

Levi behaved. He behaved too well. Kenny wasn't certain what to make of the kid. He never complained, he never cried, he never even yelled. Instead, he followed every command when it was given and never questioned the reason behind the request.

The day Kenny instructed the kid to kill his first human, the old man expected some sort of rebuttal but what he got was a dead enemy and a kid with a sharp blade looking up at him expectantly, waiting for his next command. That was the first time Kenny actually feared for his own safety. If the kid could kill another human so easily...

The kid was good, too. The precision...the accuracy...all of that was enviable. No one aside from Kenny himself was as good with a blade. No one. And when a job came up that Kenny himself wasn't sure of returning alive from, he'd send the kid. If he died, it was a loss but nothing that couldn't be replaced. The fact is the kid always returned. That also had Kenny wondering...worrying. One day, would he be the kid's next job?

Finally, Kenny walked away. No reason, just left. Levi soon found a new accomplice, then another. They were both good in their own way and Levi was their leader. He never pulled rank, however. He always treated both Isabel and Farlan as his equals.

Still Kenny kept an eye on the kid. When he started to make a name for himself in the dark seething underbelly of the city, Kenny kept a closer eye on him. 

“Tell me, have you ever had a good pussy?” the old patriarch asks. “Not some 50+ year old cunt that spreads her shit for every cocksucker out there but a real honest to goodness virgin pussy that Satan himself would sell his soul for?” The old man looks him over head to toe saying, “I bet you haven't, huh, Levi? I bet you've never tasted that tender spot before every asshole in creation has had his wick dipped in it. Or perhaps you prefer cock? Yeah, I can see you having some tight ass boy-toy suck you off right before you rip him and leave him bloody.” The old bastard shrugs saying, “Makes no never mind to me. Male/female, I don't give a rat's ass which. A fuck's a fuck and a tight piece of ass is always good no matter who's sporting it.”

“Would you like help dying,” Levi finally asks.

The man's eyes narrow at the offer. He looks into Levi's black depths asking, “You'd like that, wouldn't you? Shove a fucking blade in my belly and watch me beg?”

Levi's eyes bore into Kenny's skull. A tiny smile twitches at the edge of those pale lips. 

“Fine, do it. End me if that will make you happy,” the man hisses.

“First tell me, what is your relationship to my mother?”

“Ah, so you haven't figured it out yet,” the old man scoffs. “No, I'm not your father, Levi. Just her brother.”

Levi nods. He pulls out his blade and pierces Kenny straight through the heart. “Good bye, uncle,” he says with reverence giving the old man a much quicker and cleaner death then he deserves. The monitor soon flat-lines and Levi walks away. 

Nurses begin running toward the room at the end of the hall. No one seems to notice the short man with the raven hair as he makes his way from the building. 

There is no funeral for Kenny Ackerman as there was no one to claim his body. He is cremated by the state and his ashes deposed of unceremoniously. No one mourns the loss of an aging old man that died that day. No one cares.


End file.
